


Падение

by Olivin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivin/pseuds/Olivin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Наверно, Мидорима посмотрел сегодня не тот гороскоп</p>
            </blockquote>





	Падение

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Kuroko no Puzzle

Пегий конь перед Мидоримой меланхолично жевал сено и не вызывал абсолютно никакого желания сесть на него и прокатиться. Мидорима вообще любил животных только в виде талисманов дня или на картинках в анатомических атласах. Но был вынужден проводить свой единственный выходной в мини-зоопарке рядом со слюнявым конём, наблюдая за тем, как Такао весело смеётся и помогает маленьким девочкам взбираться на лошадей. Детей Мидорима тоже не любил. Единственным исключением была его сестра, и именно из-за неё он пришёл сюда, забросив доклад по паразитологии на самом интересном месте — откладывании личинок в жука. Да, исключительно из-за сестры, а не потому, что у Такао этот выходной был единственным тоже, и он весь вечер накануне ныл в телефонную трубку, что не справится один с толпой маленький девочек, которые придут на день рождения его сестры.

Как выяснилось — прекрасно справлялся.

Конь, дожевав очередную кучку сена, уставился на Мидориму. Вообще-то инструктор сказал, что послушнее животного у них не найти. Раки сегодня были на втором месте и Оха Аса предвещала им приятный сюрприз, а Мидориме очень надоело стоять без дела — он решил попробовать проехаться. Тем более что даже у маленьких девочек это отлично получалось.

Конь не выказал никаких признаков недовольства и продолжил спокойно стоять, когда Мидорима подошёл вплотную и осторожно дотронулся до его шеи. Тогда он глубоко вздохнул и встал левой ногой на стремя. Конь продолжал стоять. Мидорима быстро перенёс правую ногу и почти уже оказался в седле, когда конь вдруг заметил ещё одну кучку сена и рванул к ней.

Теперь Мидорима прекрасно представлял, что может быть хуже игры под кольцом с Мурасакибарой. На баскетбольной площадке если ты и упадёшь, то не задом в сено и грязь. И тебя тут же не окружат много маленьких девочек и жующий конь.

— Шин-чан, ты как?

— Я упал с лошади и сижу в грязной луже. Отлично, само собой.

Много маленьких девочек, жующий конь и ржущий Такао.

Наверно, Мидорима посмотрел сегодня не тот гороскоп.

— У домика администрации есть кран с водой, можно почистить брюки. Как раз высохнут, пока гуляем. — Такао наклонился к нему, протягивая руку, и шепнул на ухо: — Не переживай, Шин-чан, я тебя дома вечером обязательно покатаю.

А может, гороскоп оказался не таким уж и неправильным.


End file.
